Secrets
by FireJewl
Summary: Shido is in critical condition, due to a recent night breed attack. The only cure is his forgotten past. Riho stumbles on to this information, but if she tells him, she will die. Now, Riho must decide. Her life, or his?
1. Chapter one

SECRETS  
  
Ok this is my first NightWalker fic, so be nice. One review and I'll continue ^.^ Oh yeah, and if words are in between **'s, it means it's a flashback.  
  
Three weeks had passed. Three weeks since the attack. Three weeks that Shido had been on the couch, suffering and moaning in pain. He stayed very still with the exception of a few occasional shakes and shivers. His eyes were closed, and remained that way. The incident that caused all of this was still frightening to recall.  
  
**The moon pierced the midnight sky. All was quiet. Until a quick thrashing in the bushes. A man erupted from them with inhuman speed. His face was pale and a sickly green. Shortly after him came another man. His hair was long and tied back, and his eyes flashed yellow with rage.  
  
"You…" The first man said quietly and stopped. The other stopped as well, a cautious look about his ashen face. "You sure you want to kill me, vampire?"  
  
The vampire glared. "I despise anyone who feeds off human beings!" He bit his finger and watched the blood form into a crimson sword. In a split second, he had thrown the sword into the man. The sickly human screamed in agony and fell to his knees.  
  
"Mr. Shido!" came a worried voice. In a moment, a second, female vampire appeared from behind the bushes. "Mr. Shido, are you alright?!"  
  
"Riho, slow down! You're making me sick…" said the little green demon, clutching a few strands of Riho's long hair.  
  
"Shut up! Mr. Shido could be in danger!"  
  
"Relax, Riho. That was the breed shrieking, not Shido," a calm, black haired woman stated bluntly. The trio approached Shido and the fallen breed.  
  
Instead of screaming more, the breed began to laugh. It was a sick, screeching sound full of evil. "Heh heh heh. My master will be pleased." He begain to vanish, but emitted a strange, blue powder as he did so. "I suggest you find Master Cain, if you wish to quel the troubles about to overcome you…" He had now completely gone.  
  
Shido wanted to respond, but he fell to the ground, moaning instead.  
  
"Mr. Shido!" Riho called and ran up to him, followed by Yayoi and Guni.**  
  
The rain pattered against the window. Riho walked into the office, but she wasn't wearing her typical, gleeful, not-a-care-in-the-world smile. Sure, she had been upset since the incident, but now she was even more depressed.  
  
Yayoi glanced in her direction while Guni flw over and hovered near the girl's left shoulder. "What's wrong, Riho?"  
  
Riho let a miserable sigh escape. "I…had a dream last night."  
  
"Oh?" Yayoi asked, now interested. "What was it about? I mean, if it's not too depressing to talk about of course."  
  
"No…I can talk about it.." She said. "In fact, some of the dream was truly wonderful."  
  
"Go on…" Yayoi urged.  
  
"Well, Mr. Shido was still injured. I walked in and called his name once more, predicting it would have no effect. But this time, he responded. His eyes snapped open, and he sat up. 'What happened?' He asked me. Then he rubbed his head. 'And why do I feel like there was a bowling ball on my head?'  
  
"I didn't answer him. I was crying, but the tears that fell were of happiness. 'Mr. Shido!' I said happily, and I began to run towards him. But the faster I ran, the further he drifted from me. I couldn't reach him, but I kept trying. Suddenly, I stopped. I couldn't move. And just as abruptly as I had stopped, I started to fall. He was there to catch me.  
  
"I wanted to thank him, but my mouth wouldn't move. In fact, I couldn't move any part of my body. Mr. Shido looked really sad. He closed his eyes, letting tears fall. His mouth moved, but I couldn't hear him. Then I realized I couldn't feel him holding me. And when everything faded to black, I couldn't see him any longer either…"  
  
Guni stretched out her wings. "That's interesting…Do ya think it means something?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. It's just a dream," Yayoi stated matter-of-factly. "Dreams never mean anything. They're just images placed in your mind while you sleep, nothing more."  
  
Riho sighed and looked at the floor. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Looking less happy than she did when she came in, she headed out the door.   
  
Suddenly the air turned cold.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, young vampire Riho." 


	2. Chapter Two

Secrets  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own NightWalker, but I do own the character you will see in this chapter.  
  
Ok, I want to thank Dark Rhapsody (I think that's spelled right….) for being my first (and only) reviewer. I didn't think anyone was really in to NightWalker..I thought I was all alone . So, Dark Rhapsody, could you IM me at FireJewl1819 or e-mail me at Amanijme@writing.com ? Because I need someone else who has seen my all time fave series to talk to. Alright, here's the next chapter.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
"What? Who's there?" Riho looked around. Behind her was the office she had just left. To her right was the alleyway she always took home. The dark, creepy, empty alley. To her left, she saw the back of some building. And directly in front of her was an old abandoned warehouse. But no matter where she looked, she couldn't find a sign of the person whom had spoke to her.  
  
In response to her glances, a quiet laugh sounded. "Foolish girl…" Riho was stunned.  
  
"What…what do you want from me?" she pleaded. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
Another laugh followed. "Why should I?" Suddenly, Riho felt a sharp pain in her right side. She cried out and looked at her shoulder. There was an arrow protruding from her shoulder. The color of the arrow matched the crimson color of the blood that was pouring from the wound. She clutched her shoulder and cried out again. Her conciousness was fading quickly, and the last thing she saw was a hooded figure at the top of the warehouse, clutching a scarlet bow that had clearly just been shot.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
The room was exceptionally dark. The only light was a dim candle, dousing the room in a gloomy, sorrowful glow. A man sat cozily on his couch, sipping from his clear goblet. A relaxed smile took over dimly lit face.   
  
"I can finally get him back. Once the little brat is gone, he'll have no choice but to turn back to me. It can't fail." He said, quietly to himself. "Just you wait, my beloved Shido. You will belong to me again…"  
  
-`-` -`-`-`-`-`-`-   
  
Riho's vision was cloudy when she awoke. The fact that the room had no light didn't help much. It didn't take long for her eyes to adjust to the darkness surrounding her, because of her "condition". Once she could see more clearly, she tried to sit up, but the pain was too much to do so. Lying back down, she glanced at her new surroundings.  
  
From what she could see, the walls were crimson; the color of blood. Sitting on the table next to her was a goblet. And within the goblet was a liquid the same hue as the walls. From the smell of it, she knew it was blood. Whomever was keeping her knew of her condition. 'Where am I?' She wondered to herself.  
  
"You are in the house of shadows." A voice answered, as if hearing her very thoughts. But that wasn't what stopped Riho in her tracks. The voice was familiar. Riho had heard it before she was shot with the arrow. Though the incident was over, she still heard those words echoing through her mind. "I've been waiting for you, young vampire Riho." She wouldn't be forgetting that for a while…  
  
A figure had entered the room. No doubt the owner of the voice, she was very dark and sinister. Her long, light brown hair fell past her back, and was pulled into a ponytail. She wore a faded scarlet dress, trimmed at her shoulders with little black wings.((a/n if you're wondering what it looks like, think of Lady Subaru from .hack//sign. It's her dress, only a deep red color. And the wings are the same, only black. I'm just bad at descriptions .)) "So you're finally awake?"  
  
"Who…who are you?" Riho asked cautiously. "Who are you, and what do you want from me?!"  
  
The girl smiled. "My name is Auryon Nukuai. I seek nothing from you. However, my master wishes to speak to you as soon as he returns." Her eyes flashed yellow. "In fact, here he comes now."  
  
Indeed, Riho had heard the footsteps approaching the room she was in. A shadow overcame the door and it opened. She was shocked to find who was standing before her.  
  
"Cain!"  
  
He looked up upon hearing his name. Smiling, he glanced at the one calling herself Auryon. "I see you brought me the girl, as I have asked. Arigatou."  
  
"You're welcome, Cain. Shall I be taking my leave?"  
  
"No, you need to stay, Auryon. I will need you momentarily."  
  
Auryon nodded and leaned against the wall, arms folded.  
  
"Riho, I understand Shido has fallen ill?"  
  
Riho looked at him. "You..you know of Mr. Shido's condition?"  
  
"Of course," he said gently. "And I know the cure." 


	3. Chapter Three

SECRETS  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Chapter three, finally got around to writing it ^.^' Thank you everyone who reviewed! I have a whole four reviews! YAY! FWEE! WOOT! Ok done with the random noises here…Alright this is the next chapter, uh, enjoy?  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING MWAHAHAHAHA  
  
Shido: Uh…Shina? That was a dream…  
  
Shina:…Oh yeah…I still own Auryon!  
  
Shido: -.-;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riho's eyes widened. "You…you know how to cure him?!" She said excitedly, almost forgetting that she was talking to Cain. Cain who had made Mr. Shido's life a living hell. Cain who had caused Mr. Shido so much pain. Cain who claimed to love Mr. Shido almost as much as she did. Cain, who considered Riho an obstacle in love, and who wanted her out of his way. But all of this was irrelevant, and almost forgotten. For Cain knew the cure to Mr. Shido's problem.  
  
A smirk appeared on the man's face. "Yes, I do."  
  
"How?!" She asked. The sooner she got this information, the better.  
  
"What fun would it be simply to tell you?" Cain replied, his smirk growing wider. "Auryon?"  
  
"Hai?" The girl said quietly.  
  
"Present dear Riho with the cure."  
  
"Yes, master." She said. Her eyes widened, and the shine in them seemed to vanish. She gazed blankly at Riho, her eyes looking simply like large, round, amber beads. It seemed as though Auryon was looking through Riho, rather than at her.  
  
Riho's eyes also flashed yellow, and lost the shine within them. She lost the visual awareness she had gained of her surroundings. Not that she couldn't see, she could see perfectly, but she couldn't see Cain and Auryon anymore. Flashes of horrifying images filled her mind. Blood, staining a beautiful, elegant dress. A hand, reaching for another, but failing to touch. The silence of a starless twilight sky, broken by a ghastly scream. A child crying, suddenly silenced with the sound of a knife clashing on to the table.  
  
But the most horrifying lingered. The others were simple flashes of images, but this one was almost like a dream. It lingered, and Riho could see her surroundings as well as the main event. The street was dark and cold. A figure lie battered under a burnt out street light. His trench coat blew in the wind, and his figure was rather pale. As Riho walked closer, she noticed that he had flowing long hair, also blowing freely in the wind. She drew in a sharp breath, for the hair and coat were much too similar to someone she knew. Still, she drew closer, and gently placed her hands on his face. It was cold. Dead cold. Fearing what she might encounter, she slowly brought the downcast face towards her. Although the man's eyes remained closed, Riho still recognized that caring face. The face that looked at her apologetically when her parents were killed. The face she wished to see, even after finding out that it belonged to a creature of the night. The face she longed to see, even when looking death in the eyes. The face she wanted to remain seeing until the end of time. It was Mr. Shido.  
  
She was lost in these thoughts and didn't realize she was shrieking in agony, as these images were engraved into her mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yayoi sat down on the free chair in the office and sighed.   
  
"What is it?" Guni asked.  
  
"I'm worried…about Shido…and Riho…"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes…I'm afraid Shido's condition isn't improving. In fact, he seems to be deteriorating as we speak." She said, and glanced over towards him. As if proving her point, he scrunched his eyes and moaned in pain again. He was trembling fiercely.   
  
"Oh…I see…"Guni sighed, not seeming her normal, happy self.  
  
"And if this goes on much longer…Riho won't have anyone to turn to. You know she has feelings for him. She makes it rather obvious. And he's the only one she can really relate to. If he….if he…" Yayoi hadn't cried since she had lost her sister when she first met Shido. But now, she was on the verge of tears again. Keeping her emotions in check, she turned away and held them back.  
  
Guni sighed again. That was when she heard it. Very faintly, but her demonic sense of hearing allowed her to take notice of it. A faint scream, somewhere off in the distance. And she had a bad feeling in her gut about it. She fluttered over to the window to see if she could find the cause.  
  
"Guni? What is it?" Yayoi asked, about to get up and join Guni at the window, but she was stopped. Shido's eyes had snapped open.   
  
"Riho…have…to help…Riho…."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, it's a short chapter, but I had to cut it off there…more suspense ^.^ Alright, cya! 


	4. Chapter Four

Secrets  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"What's the matter, Auryon?" Cain asked of his loyal servant. "Can you not take it?"  
  
She didn't open her eyes, nor did she remove her hands from her ears. "Her scream…it's too much," she said quietly. "I'm sorry, I haven't gotten used to these heightened senses yet, Master."  
  
"You will, my dear. You will." He glanced at his young victim. "I think she's had enough…don't you?" Without waiting for an answer, he walked over to her. He heard her scream get louder as he approached, but whether it was his imagination or reality, he didn't know.  
  
"Riho…"  
  
No response from her.  
  
He silently moved closer to her and his eyes flashed that familiar yellow. In a swift, sweeping moment, he bit her softly on the neck. She instantly stopped shrieking.   
  
"Mr. Shido?" She said groggily as her eyes returned to normal. She spoke as if she had just awoken from a dream or a deep trance. As she regained her visual awareness, she looked upon her tormentor. "No…you're Cain! What did you do to me?!"  
  
The corner of Cain's lips turned up in a twisted smile. "I merely awoke you from his memories."  
  
"His memories? You mean…all those painful images were--"  
  
"Yes. Secrets of Tatsuhiko Shido's forgotten past. These images are the key to helping him."  
  
"…They are? But…how?"  
  
"All you have to do is look him in the eyes and think about the memories you just witnessed. He will see them in your eyes, and his condition will brighten."  
  
Riho looked at him. "Really???"  
  
Cain smirked. "Yes…but it comes at a price."  
  
Riho's hopeful expression faded. "What kind of price? What will happen to Mr. Shido??"  
  
"Nothing will happen to him…It's you who will be affected, young vampire."  
  
She remained silent, but her eyes asked him what would happen.  
  
"The price you must pay to save Shido…" he said quietly, his eyes narrowing. "…Is your life."  
  
"I don't care, as long as Mr. Shido is alright!" she said, suddenly quite annoyed. "Now let me out of here!"  
  
Cain nodded, and a door appeared behind Riho. She left without hesitation. 'I'll save Mr. Shido. I don't care what happens to me.' She thought to herself. However, as she walked towards the office, her thoughts began to shift. 'Will it be painful…death? No…it doesn't matter, as long as Mr. Shido is OK. But what if he misses me when I'm gone?' At this, she paused. 'Nah…he won't.' She concluded. 'He doesn't have those kind of feelings for me…' She continued, but suddenly seemed very tired. She sat down, leaning against a wall, drifting into a confused and uneasy sleep.  
  
She awoke an hour later and remembered what she had set out to do. She continued towards the office. When she arrived, she opened the door and glanced inside. 'That's odd…' she thought. 'There's no sign of Ms. Yayoi or Guni anywhere…' She looked at the couch. Sure enough, Shido was lying there. She was pleased to see that he wasn't quivering as he usually did. She walked over to him and knelt beside him. "Mr. Shido?" she asked quietly, not expecting a response.  
  
"Riho?"   
Her eyes widened as she heard her name. His eyes were open, and she realized that it was now or never. But before she could even look into his eyes, a darkness filled the room. Everything got darker by the moment, and, to Riho's horror, Shido had vanished from the couch. She looked around frantically and saw him running towards her from a great distance. She ran after him as well, but no matter how far she ran, he always seemed to be the same distance away. Suddenly, she tripped, and fell forward. Everything was completely black now. She heard her name, but it sounded somehow distant as though it was a thousand miles away. She heard it again ever fainter, and then was greeted by silence. But oddly enough, she felt a drop of water hit her cheek. She also felt as though she had been somehow lifted off of the ground. 'So this is what it's like to die…' and then she felt no more.  
  
"We…must help…her…Riho is…in danger…." Shido muttered, suddenly thrashing about like a two-year-old in a temper-tantrum. "Where…is Riho?"  
  
"Calm down, Shido!" Guni urged, latching onto Shido's arm. He tossed her off. "Whoa!" she exclaimed as she was hurtled towards the wall. "Whoooa!" she yelled again, but luckily, her wings caught the air and she hit the wall at a mild speed. "Unh…I'm ok…."  
  
"Shido, please stop!" Yayoi tried. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but he slapped it off.   
  
"Riho…" was all he said.  
  
Yayoi turned to the little demon. "It's no use," she said. "Guni, go find Riho. And find her as fast as you can!"   
  
Normally, Guni would respond with a completely sarcastic remark and then ignore the order. But this was different. This was Shido, and Yayoi's voice had immense urgency within it. So Guni flew out the open window and began to search for Shido's young ward.   
  
"Riho…Riho where are you?" she called as she fluttered about. "Riho, Shido needs you! Riho?!" suddenly a figure caught her eye. "Oh no!" she gasped and flew after what she had seen.   
  
Shido continued to thrash. "Ri…ho….Riho…….Riho…………" 


End file.
